Actua confome a tu corazón
by gwenalu
Summary: Isabella y ferb se dan cuenta que sus respectivos amores no son tan maravillosos como ellos esperaban. Historia situada despues de "Actua conforme a tu edad" ADVERTENCIA: Historia principal Ferbella. Mi primera historia, espero que les guste :) Clasificación M por lemones que comienzan en el cap. 3
1. Comienzo

Era un hermoso día soleado, a lo lejos se podia ver la ciudad de dnvill acercandose cda vez mas. Isabella esta sentada en el asiento de copiloto de su coche mientras Phineas manejaba tan alegremente.

"calculo que en aproximadamente una hora estaremos en casa por fin Isa, no puedo esperar vera todos! " Me dijo Phineas alegremente.

Era el segundo verano desde que entraron a la universidad y eran oficialmente novios pero debido a estupidas actividades escolares no pudieron viajar a casa hasta ahora.

" Es verdad! Ademas.. Es la primera vez que pasaremos tiempo con todos siendo oficialmente pareja! este sea un verano inolvidable! "Dije con alegria, porfin podria demostrarle a todos que Phineas me amaba como yo a el.

" valla Isa tienes razón! Olvide que ellos no nos han visto convivir como pareja! Seguro que sera divertido, podemos tener citas dobles con Ferb y Vanessa" Dijo con normalidad

" No creo que sea buena idea Phineas, ellos no me parecen de la clase de personas que les gusten las citas dobles" dije rapidamente.

"si, creo que tienes razón... Ellos son mas de estar solos y hacer ese tipo de cosas" Dijo phineas pensativamente, como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello

"si.." Respondí quedamente y poniendo expresión aburrida mientras miraba por la ventanilla, en verdad me gusta Phineas pero el no es del tipo romántico, el prefiere pasar mas tiempo en grupo o en proyectos. Aunque lidió con eso trato de evitar que me moleste, después de todo estoy con el hombre que he amado desde siempre y puede ir aprendiendo a ser buen novio.

Despues de un rato mas llegamos a nuestra calle, donde pudimos ver a nuestros familiares afuera esperandonos, la pandilla era mas grande ahora que Jeremy y candace tenian a una bebe, buford y baljeet tenian novias respectivamente. Mi mama esperaba junto a los papas de Phineas... El único que faltaba era Ferb.

"cariño! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado" Dijo mama sollozando mientras me abrazaba.

"es verdad! ¿creen que ya no deben de venir a vernos? " Dijo la mama de Phineas abrazandolo también.

" A lo mejor como ya son pareja ya no nos necesitan" Dijo Buford burlonamente

"Nada de eso" dijo Phineas mientras lo saludaba alegremente "Es solo que tuve que ayudar a algunos profesores he Isa tenia que terminar unos proyectos, ademas de asumir cargos en diferentes clubs"

Valla, Phineas no parece sentirse nervioso ante la idea de que ahora somos novios ante todos.. ¿esque la inteligencia le comió lo romantico? Aahh.. Debo de dejar de pensar en esto ya que seguro pondre una cara de enfado, disimularlo enfrente de Phineas es fácil (sobre todo porque el no se da cuenta de nada) pero aquí es diferente.. Todos se daran cuenta sobre todo... "¿Donde esta Ferb?" pregunte repentinamente.

"Ferb fue a recojer a Vanessa de su trabajo, estaran pronto aquí para que todos podamos comer juntos en el pateo"

Dijo la Señora Flynn mientras todos nos dirijiamos adento, sentí una pequeña molestia al oir el nombre de Vanessa, ella no me caía mal ni nada.. Es solo que desde que sale con Ferb me parece un poco insoportable, he pensado que es debido a que Ferb consiguio pareja antes que yo y ya no tenerlo para hablar (o mejor dicho para que me escuche) como antes.. Despues de todo el es mi mejor amigo.

"Buenas tardes"

Repentinamente esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y pude ver a Vanessa parada en la entrada con una sonrisa finjida ¡valla! A ella no se le da muy bien socializar aunque admito que se esfuerza.. Quiza si no usara esa ropa oscura siempre seria mas agradable. "hola Vane! Cuanto tiempo" dije con tanta naturalidad mientras la abrazaba.

"hey! Vanessa un tiempo sin verte" dijo Phineas abrazandola rapidamente como saludo "¿como va todo? ¿donde esta Ferb?"

"todo bien cuñado, Ferb esta bajando sus maletas pues paso directamente a recogerme antes de llegar a casa ¿puedo ayudar en algo Señora? "

" tranquila Vanessa nosotras nos encargamos de todo antes de que llegaran solo se tienen que preocupar por tener espacio para comer" Dijo la señora Flynn

Repentnamente senti la presencia de alguien en la puerta y al voltear pude ver a Ferb parado en la entrada, usaba una chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros. El siempre se las arreglaba para verse tan sofisticado, pude ver que me veia fijamente y sentí un vuelco en el corazón.. Supongo que no ver a alguien qje considero como hermano causa esta emoción.

"hey! Hola Ferb ¿que estas haciendo? " me acerque mientras le sonreí, al menos con el mi sonrisa es sincera.

Me pareció que el se sorprendió un poco, digo me parecio porque un segundo despues movió su cabeza asintiendo y mostrando una calidad sonrisa.

"cuanto tiempo Isabella" dijo cortezmente y casi como un susurro mientras se aproximaba a los demas. Yo me quede sin aliento por un segundo.. No esperaba oirlo hablar y menos decirmi nombre, valla si que cambio un poco.

"hey bro! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! He estado pensando en proyectos que podemos hacer este verano! Sera divertido pasar por fin tiempo juntos Vanessa esta vez nos puede ayudar" Dijo Phineas mientras nos sentabamos en la mese que acomodaron habilmente en el jardin.

"oo Phineas eso me gustaria, pero trabajo también este verano.. Seguro ustedes sin mi pueden! Pero no lo acapares tanto que quiero pasar tiempo con mi amor" Dijo Vanessa mientras veia tan cursi a Ferb. Mi cara de desagrado afortunadamente se pudo disimular con el siguiente comentario de Candace.

"okey.. Sigue siendo raro oir a una de mis amigas hablarle asi a mi hermano 6 años menor" comento mientras acomodaba a la pequeña Amanda en su cuna, apesar de que lo dijo casual y todos procuraron fingir que ese comentario no existio se pudo sentir cierta tensión en el aire.

Y esque la verdad hace 3 años y medio atras cuando Ferb anuncio que tenia novia fue una sorpresa un tanto desagradable para todos pues nadie se imaginaba que el pudiera sentir algo por alguien y menos por una chica mayor amiga de su hermana.

La comida avanzo con total tranquilidad después de eso, todos conversamos alegremente por un buen rato hasta que Ferb fue a dejar a Vanessa debido que su casa quedaba un poco mas lejos, Phineas me llevo a mi casa al rededor de las 10 de la noche, me dio un beso y se fue dispuesto a dormir. El es asi después de todo.. Yo solo me quede asomada de mi ventana por algun tiempo, no tenia nada de sueño pues fue un dia de emociones al ver a todos de nuevo. Repentinamente vi como llegaba Ferb al rededor de las 11:00 pero en lugar de entrar a su casa por la parte delantera fue hacia el pateo. Entonces yo tome mi chaqueta y sali a hurtadillas de mi casa.

"hey Ferb" dije mientras subia a la casa del arbol donde estaba segura aue Ferb se encontraba, el antes solia escabullirse aquí cuando no podia dormir para no molestar a Phineas y poco a poco yo tambien lo hacia para asi poder fortalecer nuestra amistad.

"imagine" dijo Ferb ayudandome a subir y haciendo un espacio para que pudiera sentarme junto a el.

"valla este lugar se siente mas pequeño ¿no crees? Antes me parecia enorme" dije y ferb solo asintió " supongo que es porque somos mas grandes, aunque tu sigues siendo el chico callado y yo la vecina que disfruta venir a pasar el raro en pijama"

El solo me miro un momento y despues dirigió su mirada a la ventanita que tenia la casa, por un momento nos quedamos asi, yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando me sorprendio oir la voz de Ferb

"Isabella ¿como va todo? "

" bi.. Bien supongo, la escuela es dura con tantas cosas que hacer pero nada que no pueda soportar.. " conteste algo torpe mientras lo miraba un poco sorprendida esperando que esa respuesta fuera convincente pero al ver como el me miro me di cuenta a que se referia.. El queria saber como estaba con Phineas." con Phineas las cosas van excelente, todos dicen que hacemos una buena pareja" dije fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

"¿el es bueno? " dijo Ferb fijando nuevamente la mirada en la ventana ¿a que viene esto? ¿se dio cuenta que algo de Phineas no me agrada? Bueno, supongo que en la comida demostre un poco mi descontento al verlo ignorarme pero pense que nadie se dio cuenta, aunque claro Ferb puede leerme facilmente y gracias a que siempre ha sido callado le conte tantas cosas que seguro me conoce bien.

"El es un gran chico, en verdad veo que me quiere mucho y yo a el" ferb no se movió "creo que poco a poco aprendera a ser un buen novio" las palabras salen solas "aunque creo que ya tardo y parece que solo yo me interesó en el romance" dije mientras una pequeña lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Ferb repentinamente se acerco a mi y paso su mano por mi hombro dandome un abrazo fraternal, en verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y Ferb fue la unica persona en darse cuenta. Lo abracé y aunque me pareció que eso lo sorprendio un poco no me aparto. Me sentí tan tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.. Como si Ferb me quitara una carga que no sabia que tenia.


	2. Cita y bebida

Estaba en la sala de mi ahora nueva casa mientras mi ahora hermanastro Phineas me mostraba algunos de los dvds que tenia, papa y la seño.. Mi mama estaban sentados viendonos con ternura mientras Candace me veia con curiosidad. ¿cuanto durara este ambiente?.

Ding Dong sono y mama fue a ver y pude oir como al parecer una vecina traía a su hija a conocerme.. Lo que faltaba! Mas personas viendome como si yo no perteneciera aquí. Entro la pequeña que parecía un poco menor que yo, era una niña de cabello negro azulado recogido en dos coletas y un vestido rosa, me pareció que era la primera vez que veia algo tan tierno en mi vida y pude olvidar por un momento la situación actual.

"Hola Ferb! Un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Isabella y soy tu vecina ¿jugamos con tu hermano? " dijo mientras me entregaba una pequeña cajita, la acepte asintiendo con la cabeza.. Seguro pensara que soy raro.

" creo que tu hermano es callado Phineas, por cierto ¿que estas haciendo? " dijo acercandose a mi hermano.. Me sorprendio con la rapidez que ella me acepto, no solo es linda de apariencia.

Estaba en la cocina de mi casa sentado junto a Phineas e Isabella. Trabajabamos en un proyecto para la escuela, apesar de solo tener 8 años lo estabamos haciendo bastante avanzado incluyendo maquetas y diseños.

" Ferb creo que deberias de dar mas a conocer tu opinión! Si no hablas no sabemos si estas de acuerdo" dijo Isabella mirandome con cara de enojo, es lo que me gustaba de ella su forma de tratarme no solo como el hermano de Phineas si no como Ferb unicamente Ferb, me pareció que estaba desarroyando sentimientos por ella. Pero rapidamente me deshice de ellos pues poco tiempo despues note que ella amaba a mi hermano demasiado y dejo de prestarme atención (seguramente para no poner "celoso" a Phineas) no es algo que me afecte mucho de todas maneras...

Vanessa se aproxima a mi con un tazón lleno de palomitas, me besa y se sienta a mi lado mientras hablamos de que quizá sera una gran pelicula de Zombies, despues de un rato ella me abraza y se acurruca en mi pecho. Jamas me sentí tan feliz en mi vida ella me ama como yo la amo y me acepta asi como soy.. Para ella soy mas que el hermano de Phineas.

"Ferb ¿que estas haciendo? " dijo y al voltear a verla ya no era Vanessa si no Isabella viendome con corazones en los ojos. Quede en shock.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver los colores del amanecer que se aproximaba, estaba al parecer en la casita del arbol. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que mis pesamientos no estan en orden pues eran tantas preguntas que llegaban ¿que hago aqui? ¿porque soñe con Isabella? Y repentinamente el dolor de dormir en una mala posición llego tan fuerte que estuve apunto de levantarme cuando sentí los brazos de alguien apretandome.. No puede ser ella.. No debe ser.

Mire hacia bajo y vi a Isabella recostada en mi pecho con una sonrisa tranquila mientras seguia durmiendo, esto es malo! Nos quedamos dormidos hablando y aunque no paso nada estoy en una muy mala posición con la novia de mi hermano tengo que pensar rapidamente en como podemos salir de esta.

Lo primero que hice fue moverla hacia el piso antes de despertarla, seguro que yo supero esto pero ella si se da cuenta que me abrazo no volverá a hblarme con normalidad y no quiero eso.

"uummh.. Hola Ferb" dijo Isabella medio dormida, obviamente abrio los ojos de sorpresa rapidamente "FERB! OO DIOS NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!" la mire " tienes razón debo de tranquilizarme.. Pero se podria mal pensar y ya esta amaneciendo.. si se dan cuenta ya no confiaran en nosotros ¿que podemos hacer?" dijo desesperada, parecía apunto de desmayarse ¿cree que entrando en pánico se arreglaran las cosas? Las mujeres son complicadas... derrepente tuve una idea asi que me quite el reloj que afortunadamente aun llevaba puesto y se lo entregue

"valla gracias Ferb" dijo sarcasticamente "no creo que saber la hora nos ayude, si acaso es peor! Ya casi despierta mama y Phineas acostumbra despertar a las 6:30 esto va mal.." señale el reloj hacia un boton que sobresalía " uumm este botón hace algo ¿verdad?woo dice viajar! No me digas.. Puedo viajar a mi casa?" dijo esperanzada y yo asenti

" Ese reloj permite viajar a los lugares que frecuentamos y recordemos bien o que ya se encuentren registrados, tu puedes viajar a tu casa mientras piensas en tu habitación o en el lugar donde desees aparecer.. Pero quedara registrado en el reloj, si eso no te molesta puedes hacerlo"

Isabella me miro sorprendida, seguramente era porque es la primera vez que hablo tanto. poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Eso me tranquilizo al fin ella parecía bien y eso de alguna manera me hace sentir bien ami..

"Gracias Ferb! No me preocupa que quede registrado mi cuarto en la dirección del reloj, despues de todo me estas salvando de un lio y ademas yo confío en ti. Me voy y mas tarde que nos veamos te lo entrego! " asenti y ella desaparecio y pude oir a lo lejos en la casa de enfrente un pequeño grito de alegria.

Ella es asi me dije mientras bajaba y entraba a la casa procurando no hacer ruido.. Depues de todo usaba la misma ropa de ayer y no quería que pensaran que pase la noche con Vanessa. Pude bañarme y fingir todo el dia que nada paso. El día paso con normalidad tuve una convivencia que no tenia desde hace mucho, pase tiempo con los chicos y el resto del dia fui a casa de Vanessa.

********************************************************************************************************************cap 2

Tenia que agradecerle mucho a Ferb por esto! Me dije mientras me ponia unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa blanca y me dirigía a casa de mi novio (al fin mi novio) traía en mi bolsa el reloj de Ferb para devolverlo cuando nadie nos vea. Pero al llegar me dijo Phineas que ya se había ido con Vanessa. Pase un rato agradable con los chicos.. Pero tambien queria un tiemponcon Phineas hací que en la tarde nos fuimos a un restaurante que quedaba en el centro. Fue una velada estupenda y muy romantica si no fuera porque Phineas se la paso hablando de proyectos que queria hacer este verano CON TODOS y al parecer en sus planes no estan pasar tiempo con su preciosa novia.

"vamos Isa ¿quieres pasar? " dijo mientras estacionaba mi coche en su entrada y yo acepte inmediatamente, bueno al menos pasariamos mas tiempo juntos

" woo esta oscura tu casa.. No me digas que quiza no hay nadie? "

" no, Ferb seguramente esta con Vanessa y mis papas fueron al otro lado de la ciudad a un evento de antiguedades que terminara muy tarde.. Si te incomoda que estemos solos... "

" no! Digo.. No me incomoda! Podemos ver una pelicula" dije emocionada no podia creerlo! Quiere pasar tiempo completamente solos!

Nos acomodamos en la sala y puso por Netflix una pelicula titulada "Nueva en la ciudad" una de esas de amor que a mi me encanta pero a el por su cara de aburrimiento seguro no.. Repentinamente el me abrazo por la cintura y yo me acomode en su pecho. Fue uno de los mejores momentos que hemos pasado quiza ya estaba cambiando a ser un poco mas romantico, el menciono algo sobre la trama predecible y al tratar yo de contestar lo mire y note que estabamos a pocos centimetros de distancia, el sonrio y me beso castamente pero yo no tenia intención de dejarlo ir, no despues de que porfin podiamos pasar tiempo hací. Presione mas mis labios hacia el y comence a introducir mi lengua en su boca, el pareció ponerse rígido como si quisiera detenerme pero no tenia la fuerza para hacerlo poco a poco se dejo llevar hasta que todo se fue a la basura!.

"Isabella mi celular! " dijo apartandome de el y levantandose de un salto" debo contestar es de la universidad"

"claro Phineas no te preocupes" conteste fingiendo dulsura en mi voz. Aaaa! Como es posible que el no quiera pasar tiempo conmigo o que mis besos lo hagan enloquecer! A lo mejor no se besar.. El es el primero al que beso despues de todo. Pense que ver esos estupidos videos y leer sobre eso me ayudaría.

"mmm creo que se cual es el problema, no se preocupe profesor voy para allá! No no descuide puede ayudarlo. Nos vemos en unos minutos"

"¿como que vas para allá? " dije cuando vi que colgo el telefono ¡no puede ser! ¿tan poca importancia me tiene? No creo que la universidad no pueda arreglárselas sin el.

" tranquila Isa, solo voy a ir esta noche lo hare rapido con esto" dijo sacando un reloj de un cajon.

"el reloj que permite viajar"

"si, eso hace! ¿como lo sabes? " pregunto Phineas extrañado

" amm.. Me comentaste algo de eso una vez" conteste lo mas convincente posible. Rayos!

"¿lo hice? Bueno.. Es una idea de Ferb ¿sabes? El lo creo cuando penso en ir a la universidad y no poder pasar tiempo con Vanessa, con el suyo viaja aquí debes en cuando para verla. Yo cree el mio para algo como esto! Puedo viajar a la universidad y regresar para mañana.. Pero amm. Isa ¿podrias avisarles a mis papas? Ya vez que en la.."

"yo les digo, sera mejor que te vallas" dije tratando de contener mi enojo y las lagrimas que querian salir. ¿como esto termino asi?

"gracias Isa! Esto es muy importante para el profesor! Te veo mañana" dijo dandome un beso rapido y desapareciendo.

Esta en un punto que podria matar a alguien, todo ese buen ambiente que tenia con Phineas y ahora el se fue por sus malditos proyectos! Era obvio que el me queria pero era mas obvio que para el lo que mas importaba era sus estupidos inventos ¿toda nuestra vida sería asi? ¿Estar resignada esperando el momento que el tuviera para verme? Me duele mucho.

Salí al pateo trasero y subí a la casita del arbol, no quería que si alguien llegaba me viera asi pero tampoco podia dejar la casa sin avisar donde estaba Phineas, note que en el rincon estaban las cosas que seguramente usaron los chicos para sus inventos de la tarde, pero alver detenidamente estaba una botella de color oscuro ¡eso es lo. Que necesito! No importa que no sea mi alcohol necesito beber algo y ni me importa si no es mio. Lo olí para comprobar que no fuera algo estúpido y pude oler a phineas, no se como era posible pero olía a el junto con el aroma de chocolate, galletas y otro pequeño olor que no distinguia Lo bebí y me supo a un sabor difícil de decir, comence a llorar hasta que oía como alguien subia al arbol por un momento pense que era Phineas que se dio cuenta de su error y venia a disculparse hasta que su cabeza se asomo.

"Ferb... "


	3. Casa del arbol

**Hola a todos! ! Por fin llega el momento de que eempiece el triangulo amoro jejeje les advierto que este capitulo no es apto para los que no disfruten un poco de perversión y recuerden que es FerbxIsabella.**

Tuve un mal día, Vanessa me gusta y mucho.. Pero siempre quiere hacer cosas que sean sombrías, chistes de humor negro y esa mania de ver películas de ese estilo.

No me molestara tanto si no fuera porque ella tampoco pide mi opinión, ella solo asume que yo hare y sere como ella quiere que sea después de todo supongo que la diferencia de edad si es importante para ella y aqui estoy yo! Llegando a casa a las 8:30, se muy bien que mis papas no estan así que las luces significan que Phineas esta a lo mejor con Bella y no estoy de humor para ver eso... Mejor voy de nuevo a la casita del arbol a despejar mi mente.

"Ferb... "

Dijo Isabella cuando me asome a la casa y no pude evitar mostrar una gran sorpresa, no me imagine encontrar a Isabella aquí y menos en ese estado! Lloriqueando y tomando.. Aunque seguramente la razón es mi hermano distraído, al parecer ella le va igual de mal que ami en el amor.

Ella me extiende la botella "bebe" me dice mas como orden que como sugerencia con sus enormes ojos azules. Bella siempre ha sido la persona mas impredecible que conozco y seguro jamas imagine que ella me extendería una botella como si fueramos amigos de borracheras

" no" dije

"bebe Ferb! ya estoy lo suficientemente patética como para que me dejes beber sola! Ademas si estas aquí quiere decir que no te va bien con tu novia"

Esa declaración de ella sin duda me volvió a tomar por sorpresa, ella jamas fue tan directa y hace mucho tiempo que no mostrataba eso que tanto me asustaba.. Ella es capaz de entenderme un poco. Tome la botella y bebí un sorbo y pude notar que sabia muy dulce, algo que me molestaria normalmente pero este era adictivo así que tome de nuevo y esta vez percibí el olor a cereza, herramientas y a Te.

Nos pasamos la pequeña botella hasta que se termino, me parece que ella al igual que yo estaba fascina y tratando de encontrar el sentido a ese sabor.

"Phineas no esta, fue a la universidad para ayudar a un profesor en algo de un proyecto... Dijo que regresaba mañana por medio del Reloj" dijo Isabella con tono de amargura un tono que jamas oí de ella, no al menos al hablar de Phineas.

"¿sabes? Desde que comenzamos el nunca me ha tratado como prioridad, el siempre se dedica a sus proyectos y si tiene tiempo va conmigo por su cuenta. Me estoy hartando."

"me pasa lo mismo" dije abrazandola por los hombros, era verdad, ella describió como me siento con Vanessa aunque yo no pretendia decirlo "¿nos va mal con el amor?" dije

"creo que si, al parecer no porque estemos de novios con los que nos gustan nos va bien..En el manual de las niñas explora deberian incluir eso" dijo abrazandome por la cintura y acercandome mas a ella.

Entonces ese fue el momento en que algo cambio, me sentí extraño y era como si el olor de la bebida hubiera regresado con tanta intensidad, ese olor me hizo deseear beberla de nuevo y me di cuenta que ese olor venia de Bella, tenia antojo de Isabella.

Mi brazo se poso en su cintura y la acerque mas hacia mi, sintiendo el aroma mas fuerte. Ella brinco un poco pero no se resistió en lugar de eso hacerco su cabeza a mi cuello, yo tenia qie detenerme! No puedo estar deseando a la novia de mi hermano! Además seguro que Isabella no sabe lo que hace y seguro la asustare.

"umm el otro aroma de la bebida eres tu" ronroneo mientras se ponía a chupar mi cuello "tengo antojo de ti Ferb"

Y ese fue el punto de no retorno. No podia creer que ella por un momento dejara de pensar en mi hermano y se fijara en mi! Me sentía poderoso de alguna manera.. Yo queria estar con ella tambien.

Con mis manos tome su cara y la acerque a la mia la mire a los ojos esperando que ella si tuviera la suficiente cordura para detenernos, pero ella me miraba con ojos que nunca antes conocí ¿era lujuria? Empecé a sentir ajustados mis pantalones no me resisti y selle la distancia entre nosotros. La bese tan apasionadamente comence a introducir ni lengua en su boca y ella la abrió para mi, pude notar como trataba de reprimir gemidos, pero entre mas salvaje la besaba mas ruidos hermosos salian de ella.

Maldije la necesidad de respirar pues me aparto de ella por un momento. Ella estaba roja "Ferb" dijo mientras mordia su labio y tuve que besarla de nuevo mi lengua y la suya jugaban en su boca, le estire el labio y baje a su cuello donde comence a succionarlo haciendo que ella gimiera mas y mas cayendo al suelo y yo deborandola. Este definitivamente no era ya, yo no haria esto pero no podia detenerme.

Comenzo a meter sus manos por debajo de mi playera y a tocar mi abdomen algo que parecía gustarle, yo no podia mas asi que me posicione entre sus piernas y comence Frotar dolorosamente para los dos mientras metia mis manos por debajo de su camisa y masajeaba sus pechos ya mur erectos. Trataba de suprimir sus gemidos mordiendo su labio pero eso lograba exitarme más, eramos un caso perdido.. Tenia que quitarle su ropa ya!

La bese de nuevo en su boca y ella clavo sus uñas en mi nuca para profundisar el beso

"Ferb.. " dijo mientras yo comenzaba a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones.

" bella... "murmure en su oido antes de morderlo, haciendola estremecer debajo mio comence a acariciar su parte intima.

" Ferb, Phineas ¿alguien esta en la casa? " grito mama desde la entrada.

Quedamos los dos inmóviles ¡que estabamos haciendo! Esto si era malo

" cariño estas en el pateo? " dijo mama cada vez mas cerca, seguro se asomaria a la casita del arbol y no queria que Bella pasara por esto. Me asome por la ventana.

" ooh Ferb cariño, aquí estas! ¿Phineas esta contigo? " negué con la cabeza

" fue a la universidad por un proyecto, regresa mañana" dije tratando de ser igual de neutral que siempre.

"oo ese chico solo interesado en eso! Bueno baja si quieres cenar cariño"

Pude ver como mama regresaba a la casa y el miedo se apodero de mi por primera vez en mi vida. Mire hacia atras para poder arreglar las cosas son Bella pero ella ya no estaba allí, seguramente desaparecido como la noche anterior.

Son las 6:00 de la mañana y yo me encuentro dando vueltas en mi habitación, dormir no era opción pues no podia dejar de soñar con el cuerpo de Isabella, su mirada, su forma de hablarme ¡controlate que es la novia de tu hermano! Pero jamas en mi vida tuve pensamientos pervertidos, ni siquiera con Vanessa ¡Vanessa! He estado tan preocupado por mi hermano e Isabella que no pense en ella... No se como podre mirarla. No entiendo porque hice eso.

Un pequeño ruido atras de mi me aviso que mi hermano había llegado y rapidamente comence a actuar con normalidad.

"hola Ferb! No esperaba encontrarte levantado tan temprano supongo que es para aprovechar bien el verano ¿verdad? El proyecto del maestro es para presentarlo en la Nasa y es importante que lo termine a mas tardar una semana antes de que el verano termine así que lo ayudare lo mas posible. Seguro que Isabella me entendera"

Yo solo mantuve mi expresión de siempre, en verdad amo a mi hermano pero es el peor novio que he conocido. Bajamos a desayunar como a las 8 y pasamos el rato como familia.

"Ferb hermano ¿todo bien? He visto que miras mucho hacia la puerta"

"... "

" supongo que me equivoque aunque cre... Oo mi celular! Disculpa Es Baljeet. Hola Bal. ¿en la casa del arbol? Claro salimos en un momento"

No puede ser! Baljeet se dio cuenta! Phineas y yo salimos y abajo de la casita estaba Baljeet con la cara de terror y buford junto a el con una expresión de diversión.

"Phineas! Ferb! ohh chicos desaparecio! " dijo enloquecido

" tranquilo Baljeet, explicanos que sucede" dijo phineas

"ayer deje en su casa mis herramientas y un invento que hice que queria mostrarles pero ya no hubo tiempo.. Los deje en la casa del árbol y hoy el invento no esta! "

" eso si es extraño.. ¿que era el invento?"

"una bebida"

"bebida? " pregunte impactado. Phineas y los demas me miraron con cara de susto. ¿tan raro es que hable?

" si.. Es lo unico que desapareció"

"quiza la fuerza misteriosa que dijo Candace, al final esa chica tenia razón" comento Buford

"lo dudo.. "

" he? Pero si es obvio que fue eso. Siempre desaparece solo el invento! "

" si.. Pero lo veo poco probable ¿que hacia tu bebida? " por fin Phineas pregunto

" uuumm. Produce algo que bueno.. Nada grave y el efecto pasa.. Pero. . No hace nada. Debemos irnos! " dijo mientras salia del jardin.

" hheey a donde vas! " corrio Buford detras

"eso fue raro.." comento Phineas.

Yo por fin comprendí! Esa bebida nos puso en ese estado a Isabella y a mi! No fuimos nosotros! Me sentí tan aliviado, tenia que hablar con ella y decirle además de preguntarle a Baljeet mas sobre eso, no quiero que ella tenga alguna consecuencia de esto.. Aunque veo dificil el momento que podamos hablar.

¡hola Phineas! ¿que estas haciendo? "

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Isabella parada en la puertita del jardin con esa sonrisa que siempre pone al ver a Phineas. Ella estaba aqui y el miedo en mi volvió.


End file.
